Ash and Serena: Tying Bonds
by Lord Jehkub
Summary: Serena wants to surprise her friends with deserts and pokepuffs, but needs help finding berries. Ash accompanies her and finds himself "tied" into a battle with a brilliant trainer. How will this battle change the rest of their day and friendship?


Bound Together: Growing Closer

The sun inched over the horizon giving a faint light to the crew's campsite. A tedious trip such as collecting gym badges, becomes tiresome without a sweet surprise every few days. A surprise breakfast for people and pokemon is a perfect way to keep the morale high. Serena decided this is how she wants to spend her morning. Serena is a sweet girl with auburn hair to her shoulders. She preferred to keep it just long enough to be girly but short enough to be cute. However, she stumbles upon an issue after preparing for a few minutes.

"Oh no! I'm out of berries," Serena thinks to herself. "I need to go out and find some, but I shouldn't go alone. I could take Clemont, but he would probably make a berry-seeking-and-picking machine. I know! I'll ask Ash! He's always willing to go on some kind of journey. Plus, it'll make for some alone time…" Just the thought of being alone with Ash was enough to redden her cheeks. "Do I have the courage to ask him? Yes, Serena! Ask him!" With a steeled heart, she decides to go wake Ash, but swiftly loses her courage when she sees him. "You can do it. Just ask him to go berry picking." Every step towards his sleeping bag weakened her knees. Her sapphire eyes gazed at his boyish face. His raven black hair was in a tousle but still looked attractive, nonetheless. Her breath quickened as she opened her mouth to wake him, but all that came out was an embarrassing squeak. With her face completely red, she aborts her mission. Ash stirs and lifts his head. He sees Serena stepping away. "H-Hey, is that you, Serena?"

"Yes. D-Did I wake you?" Serena tried to play innocent to avoid more embarrassment.

"No, I had this dream and was surprised by this cute squeal."

With her face glowing bright red, she tried to look him in the eyes to ask her question. "I know it's early, but I need to find berries for pokepuffs. Would you like to help me find some?"

"Sure, it'll be fun," Ash added midway through a yawn.

"A-Alright! I'll go get ready." Serena quickly left Ash to make sure she was prepared for their journey.

A few minutes later, the pair met up at the edge of the campsite. The morning was still fresh with dew on the grass and Fletchling looking for breakfast. Ash turned to look at Serena. "I'm sure we'll find plenty of berries along this road." Serena gave a nod and tried not to blush. "Which berries are we looking for?" He asked.

"Any berry will do. However, especially look out for oran or sitrus berries."

"Got it. Oran and sitrus berries are the target." The pair walked about a hundred yards before seeing their first berry tree. Ash laid eyes on the tree and exclaimed, "I see one!"

"I see it, too!" Serena responded. Ash and Serena run to the tree to begin their berry picking. Looking up, Serena frowned. "They're too high."

"Maybe we can help with that." An unknown voice approached the two from behind.

"Who are you?" Ash asked. He turned around to see a young man (about 18 or 19 years old) with reddish-brown hair about half way to his shoulders. He looked mature and had a grown-up air about him despite his youth. His eyes were deep blue like the ocean and his natural smirk gave mischievous first impressions.

"I'm Alex. I travel around testing my strategies in pokemon battles. Might I ask the couple for your names?

"Couple?" Ash gave an amused laugh before continuing. "Nope! Not us. Right, Serena?" Serena was slightly dismayed at this remark, but smiled regardless.

"Oh! My apologies for such presumptuous notions." Alex's vocabulary and tone felt like a mix of arrogance yet sincerity.

"We're not a couple," Serena responded, "my name is Serena and this is Ash."

Alex gave a short bow. "Pleasure to meet you. You seem like you're in a tricky spot. Do you need those berries?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, I need them for pokepuffs."

Alex raised an eyebrow and responded. "I have a few sitrus berries I don't need. If you can best me in a pokemon battle, you can take them home."

"A battle?!" Ash's tone and countenance soared at the thought of a pokemon battle.

"Yes, one versus one and no swapping— In fact, I'll even tell you that my pokemon is a fire type. Sound fair?"

"You're on!" Ash shouted with his fist clenched ready for a battle.

Serena worried Ash may be in over his head. "What happens if you win, Alex?"

"Good question. I don't want money or berries…" his voice trailed away as he thought. "I haven't had a good laugh in a while. You two will have a hand and a foot tied to each other for the day.

A tint of pink crept into Serena's face. "Is that really necessary?"

Ash reassured her, "Don't worry. I won't be losing to him."

Serena didn't doubt Ash's skills, but she was hesitant. She turned and whispered, "he seems confident. He also said he uses strategies he's been practicing. Be careful."

"Don't worry, Serena. He's not going to beat me!" Ash stepped forward to face his opponent.

Alex gave a short nod. "It's decided. Magmortar! Come out!" With a flash of red light, Magmortar appeared and stood before Ash.

"Whoa! A Magmortar! I haven't seen one of those in a long time!" Ash reached for his pokemon of choice. "Greninja! I choose you!" Greninja jumped out with a splash of water."

"Greninja, a water type…" Alex looked down with a suspicious smirk. "Heh, just as I predicted."

Serena shouted to her friend, "look out, Ash! He looks like he's planning something!"

Ash turned to answer, "it'll be fine. I'm sure a 'strategist' like himself knows I have the obvious advantage." Ash turned again to face his opponent.

"Be my guest, Ash. Go ahead and start us off." Serena could almost feel the cunning tone in his voice. Something was not right.

"Alright! Greninja use Water Shuriken! Greninja leaped into the air and threw five shurikens in succession.

Alex feigned worry. "Oh no! Magmortar, dodge!" Magmortar attempted to move, but felt the sting of all five attacks.

"Got 'em! Great job, Greninja!"

"Now, it's my turn… Magmortar use Thunderbolt!" A yellow bolt flashed around Magmortar and flew towards Greninja.

"Wait, Thunderbolt?!" Ash was stuck in shock and couldn't give Greninja orders to dodge. Greninja was struck with the attack and became paralyzed.

"Just as I planned. I knew you would choose a water or rock type to battle Magmortar. Therefore, I keep a Thunderbolt ready to 'shock' the competition."

"Augh… Greninja, get up!" Greninja slowly got to his feet. "Paralyzed? This guy is serious. Greninja use Water Shuriken, again!" Greninja leaped into the air, but his muscles seized after throwing only two shurikens.

"Magmortar, dodge!" Magmortar rolled to his left without a scratch. "I was saving this for a rock type, but a dark type will due. Magmortar, Focus Blast! Serena jumped and yelled at Ash

"That's a powerful fighting attack! Look out!"

"How could he…" Ash voice trailed off in amazement. "Greninja, dodge it!" Magmortar rushed towards Greninja launching his attack. Greninja slipped to his right as the attack neared him. "Great job, Greninja!"

"He can't dodge forever! Magmortar, use Focus Blast, again!" Greninja leapt to the side again, but fell short from his paralysis. Magmortar unleashed his blast and knocked Greninja away.

"Greninja!" Ash ran to his partner's side. "Are you ok?" Greninja tried to return to his feet and gave a weak cry. "That's enough for today. I didn't realize Magmortar could learn those moves."

"It's not common for a Magmortar to know such moves. Greninja's dark typing helped me. I use Focus Blast on any rock types someone would use against my fire type."

Ash nodded out of respect. "That was a good strategy. I could learn something from you."

Serena approached Ashes side slowly. She was hesitant yet excited about what would happen next. "I guess you'll have your laughs, then?" Serena's voice was shaking with anticipation.

"Oh, yes! I'm so glad you're willing to follow through! Just come back here, tomorrow, to be set free." Ash and Serena approached Alex with their wrist out to be tied. Ash chose his right arm to be tied to Serena's left. They did the same with their ankles. Alex took a step back admiring his work. "I think you two look great together. Since I'm not a sore winner, I'll let you have the berries I offered, as well. Serena's eyes widened with excitement.

"You are? Thank-you!" After a short rummage through his pack, Alex pulled out a sitrus berry.

"This is what you're looking for, right?" Before finishing his sentence, he tossed the berry through the air for them to catch."

Ash lurched forward to catch the berry. "I got it!" He yelled.

Serena replied quickly. "Wait, Ash!" Ash's right foot barely lifted before stopping and pulling him to the ground. The jolt threw Serena off balance causing her to fall backwards.

Alex let out a shrill laugh seeming satisfied by his work. "Ahahaha! This is too perfect! My only wish is I could see how your day goes. You can still have the berries. You can take the whole bag." Alex helped them get back to their feet and gave them the bag. "I have to get back to town. Until next time, let's go Magmortar." As Ash and Serena wished him "goodbye", Alex and his Magmortar walked back to the nearest city. The pair was left standing in the road. Both were paralyzed by the fear that they won't be able to walk.

Ash turn his head slowly. "I'm sorry you're stuck in this mess. I shouldn't have underestimated him.

"It's fine, Ash." With every moment she stood there, her excitement grew. "Who knows. Maybe this'll be fun. It's just like a three-legged race!"

"A what?"

"You've never been in one? The race is run by pairs of people. They each have one leg tied together. They have to use teamwork and communication to be the fastest."

"Alright! Let's give it a try." Ash would soon find out that this is easier said than done. Several minutes of jumbled audible "rights" and "lefts" didn't get them far. Ash took much longer strides and tried to move quickly. On the other hand (or foot), Serena took smaller steps and felt like she was being dragged behind. Ash liked to swing his arms while walking which pulled Serena forward every other step.

"Ash! Slow down!"

"I'm trying! Can you take larger steps?

"Your legs are longer!" The two's bickering halted when Serena finally lost her footing and fell forwards taking Ash down with her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall on you!"

"It's ok. I was going too fast." Serena rolled off of him onto her back. Ash followed and lay next to her. "This is hard."

"We're going to have to work together to make this work."

"But, how can we keep up a set speed for walking?"

Serena thought for a moment before answering, "in bands and orchestras the musicians use a 'tempo' to stay on beat. If we decide on our tempo, we can move our feet accordingly."

Ash affirmed, "I like it!" The two lay for a few more minutes. They both had the same question, but they were not sure if they would receive an answer "How do we get back to our feet?"

"Er… What if I…" Serena rolled back and forth trying to get up. The two tousled against one another. There was an occasional fall back to where they started, but with time they finally returned to their feet. "Ok. Let's count out loud until we get the pattern. Ready?"

Ash followed with a nod. They both let out a decisive "one", but both tried to move their left legs first. They caught themselves and decided to move their free legs first, then their bound leg. Slowly, they took their first firm steps. "Hey! We've got the hang of this! I knew this would be easy."

Serena knew this was only the start of their difficulties, but she enjoyed herself. Her thoughts danced around in her mind. "Is this the time?" She thought to herself. "Maybe it'll take being tied together to build the relationship she sought with him. His hand… It's touching against mine! Too bad he probably doesn't feel anything." She wanted to look away to hide her blush, but she had to watch her feet if they were to stay standing.

Ash's mind was no different. "It's funny… This is so enjoyable, yet so hard. It's not like a challenging battle. For some reason, I can't help keeping my hand from shaking when it's so close to hers. What's happening?"

The two returned to their campsite knowing they would have to explain what happened to Clemont and Bonnie. They approached the campsite to see Bonnie in a cheery mood. Her sliding movements meant that today's plans could only mean one thing: roller-skates.


End file.
